


In Trouble

by WaysOfSeeing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaysOfSeeing/pseuds/WaysOfSeeing
Summary: There’s a few things you should know before reading the words that follow:In this story, Sirius Black has been in Azkaban for 18 years.Remus Lupin and Sirius were a couple before the day he was taken.Remus had a child not long after. Sirius wasn’t told of the child’s existence and the child wasn’t told of the true nature of his birth.Harry is older but they're still in the same grade.Oh and the story is basically told around Sirius and Remus’ son.I do realize that many facts have been ignored or altered. Still, I hope you enjoy reading it.





	In Trouble

Aneurin Lupin had always been troubled.  
Ever since a young age he had been picked on by his fellow classmates who had always considered him to be the perfect target for the nasty words and punches he received on an almost daily basis. He didn’t have any friends to back him up, he was just a lonely child trapped in his thoughts. The only person he was close with was his father, a quiet man whose smiles were only reserved for him. However, this man had a habit of disappearing from time to time, his scared face worsening as time went by. Aneurin never knew where he went, or why the scars and wounds continued to change, ones disappearing others appearing, and he never asked for he knew the answer would be coated with lies. His father, an english teacher with a secret, a normal man at first glance who, for all he knew, had once been on a terrible accident that had taken the life of his mother who Aneurin had never met.  
Father and son had lived this life for 11 years, nothing threatening to change until the day when it came, a mysterious letter that had led his father’s hands to land on his cheeks as his eyes were directed straight into the boy’s. Yes, young Aneurin’s life had changed, the seriousness of his father’s voice proving the truth behind his words.  
And so he went, leaving his father behind, he had entered that magical train towards that magical school called Hogwarts.

________________________________________________________________________

“Watch out, fag!” A hand slapped his books making them fall to the stone floor.  
Slytherin’s Draco Malfoy had always made his blood boil. He pictured the day when he would finally break and punch the boy straight in the face. That thought made him smile. However, until then, he will quietly take Draco’s taunts.  
“Bloody hell… Are you ok?” Winona Bradley, a girl from Ravenclaw who he proudly called his friend, his only friend, came running to his aid, helping the boy pick up the fallen books.  
He suspected Winona had had a crush on him at some point of their young lives, that crush, of course, gone the day when, in a crying fit, he had confessed his sexuality to her.  
“Yeah sure… just Malfoy being an asshole as usual”  
The girl made a short noise in response.  
“You should totally punch him one day.” she said.  
He laughed at that. “Yeah, maybe I should.”  
“So…”  
He looked at her face, her expression giving away the words that were to come.  
“Oh no… Please don’t…”  
“Any cute boys in sight?” Her smile was too big for his liking.  
“Fuck’n hell! Wanna say it louder?!” He whispered in despair, not wanting his colleagues to hear.  
She laughed.  
“Sorry, I was just chatting”  
“Well, don’t. You know I don’t want anyone to know that… you know…”  
“Yeah, yeah, spare me the usual speech.”

Sixth year was almost finished and the Summer holiday was almost there. Excitement was written on the students’ faces. Another year gone, only one more and it was finally time for graduation.  
Gryffindor’s seventeen year old Aneurin Lupin said goodbye to his friend as she left with her parents. He would miss her. He really liked her. There were probably tones of boys at school who wanted to snog her, her caramel colour locks and eyes to match were a sure proof of her beauty. Fortunately for her, no one ever suspected they were dating, knowing they were merely friends. Unfortunately for Aneurin, that made him the perfect target for bullying, being weird he being just friends with such a wonderful looking girl and never once making a move to prove his attraction.  
“Aneurin!” His father’s excited voice rang through his ears. He was excited to see his dad again but he didn’t want to show it of course. It was lame to be so close to one’s parent and he wasn’t that hopeful for his colleagues to know that he truly was.  
He walked towards his father.  
“Hey, dad.”  
“Hey, dad? That’s all I get?” His father laughed.”I don’t even get a hug?”  
“Dad, please… not here” Aneurin spoke between teeth.  
“Don’t want your classmates to know how glad you are to see your old man, uh?” His dad’s smile was so big that Aneurin suspected that his face was about to explode.

The summer holiday was going smoothly. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he was truly glad to be with his father once more.  
They were having dinner when the words he most dreaded left his dad’s lips.  
“So, that girl you’re always with… she’s very pretty.”  
“Hmm yeah…” Aneurin would do anything to disappear at that moment.  
“Is she… I mean, you’ve been hanging out with her for quite a while. Is she your girlfriend or…?”  
“No, dad. She isn’t.”  
“And do you want her to be?”  
Aneurin grunted. “Dad, please, not this now…”  
“Why not? I mean it’s perfectly normal for a boy your age to have urges”  
“Dad!!!” The boy’s cheeks were now vivid red.  
“What?” his dad replied innocently, his mouth filled with mashed potato.  
“Don’t say stuff like that. It’s weird.”  
Remus Lupin laughed at that.  
“Ok ok, I won’t say another word. But, if you ever want to talk, just know I’m here.”  
Aneurin grunted once more, his head dropping towards his back.

His father’s words had left a mark in the boy’s mind. Of course he had desires, he has had them for quite a while. He’s a seventeen year old boy who has never even kissed anyone except Winona who, in a night of drunkenness, had the brilliant idea to teach him how to properly kiss someone. That had been weird. After it happened, they never spoke of it again.  
He was restless that night. The word “urges” repeating itself in his head. And so it came to him. “That’s it! It’s going to be tonight!”. He dressed himself strategically. If he wanted to attract someone, he had to look good. A plain white t-shirt with black skinny jeans seemed to do the trick, his pale skin, blue eyes and dark hair a perfect match with his attire. When he was done, he grabbed the little bit of money he had stashed in the drawer of his nightstand and left quietly, careful to not wake his dad who slept in the room across the hallway.

The nightclub was loud. Winona had told him about this place, a place where there were only men, men who kissed other men. That thought made him nervous. As he drank his third glass of whatever that drink was called, his head began to spin. He was drunk. He of course had experienced drunkenness before but never in a place like this. The music was so loud…  
“Hi” came a voice from his right. He turned to see its owner. An attractive 30 something year old (he guessed) with light brown hair, stood there smiling, his hazel eyes filled with desire. Now he was truly nervous.  
“Hi” Aneurin replied.  
The stranger whispered something in the boy’s ears. He couldn’t tell what it was that the man said and, the next thing he knew, a hand was on his as he was pulled away from the crowd and straight into the street. The man hopped on a motorcycle.  
“Are you coming?” He could now hear his voice, it was low but melodic at the same time.  
Aneurin could only nod as he followed. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and there they went.

When they arrived at the destination, it wasn’t long for it to happen. Lips were on his, roughly but playfully bitting his own. Aneurin’s heart beat was going wild. This was it. He was going to…  
“What’s wrong?” The man stopped his advances, his eyes shifting from lust to something else.  
“Nothing.” Aneurin replied quickly as he captured the man’s lips once again.  
They were agains’t a wall of what he supposed to be the living room. Not long after, the man was pushing him into another room, his body falling towards the soft touch of a bed. He was now on his back, the man towering over him as he removed his clothing. At the sight, Aneurin quickly followed, mimicking the man. They were both naked now. The stranger climbed over him, kissing him with overpowering lust. He stopped for a moment though, reaching to grab something. A condom. Aneurin swallowed for he knew what was to come, his racing thoughts now dominating his drunken state.  
“Turn.” The man whispered in his ear. Aneurin could only nod as he responded to the request.  
“This is it. This is it. Holly shit…” He thought, his harden member giving away his need.  
The stranger’s fingers reached his entrance, an attempt to ease the pain that was to come. It wasn’t long until Aneurin felt something else, something big and hard entering him. At first he felt the pain he feared but then all he could sense was pleasure, overwhelming pleasure. He involuntarily released a moan. Embarrassed, he bit his lower lip, he didn’t want to give in, he felt too self-conscious for that. But it was no use, at the final stroke the man fell over him, releasing a low moan as the boy let a rather loud one escape.  
They were both panting.  
The man laughed. “Bloody hell, that was good”.  
Aneurin couldn’t look at the man by his side. His thoughts racing at a hallucinating speed. “I can’t believe it. I lost… No fucking way”.  
“Hey” the man reached towards the boy’s face, a gentle stroke on his cheek. That’s when Aneurin really saw him. The smile on his face gave away tenderness. “You ok there?”  
“Yes.” Aneurin whispered.  
“I’m John.”  
“Aneurin.”  
“Weird name.”  
“Yeah.”

_________________________________________________________________________ 

The sunlight hit his eyes. Aneurin felt a headache starting to appear. He grunted as he turned to the other side of the bed, his hand touching a foreign body. His eyes suddenly opened. “Oh no…”. The memory of last night hit him. He quickly got up, leaving the sheets behind. He looked at the man, then himself. His thoughts took over “He’s naked, I’m naked, we… shit! Dad!”. His heartbeat was frantic. It was morning, he had slept there, he was screwed.  
Leaving the stranger, “John”, behind, he made his way back, a cab the best way to reach his destination.

“Where were you?!?” Remus Lupin jumped to greet his son as soon as the front door was opened. Grabbing both of his arms, he shook the seventeen year old. “Where were you?!?” He repeated.  
“I…” Aneurin couldn’t say anything. There was no excuse he could come up with.  
“Is that… Is that a hickey?” the strength of the grip of his father’s hands lessened.  
“What?” Aneurin was now panicking as he reached to touch the area his father was looking at. “No.” He said in a quick statement.  
Remus sighed and said in defeat, releasing the boy. “Don’t ever do that to me again, ok? Promise me.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Go to your room, or take a shower, or eat, or something.”

They were having lunch, him and his father, quietly, only the sound of their knives and forks to be heard. That is until Remus finally broke the silence.  
“I should tell you something.”  
Aneurin let him continue.  
“Dumbledore spoke to me the other day”  
“Dumbledore?” Aneurin talked this time, his eyes leaving his plate. He wasn’t expecting this.  
“Yes, well, he wants me to teach at Hogwarts.”  
“Teach? But… but what would you…”  
“Defense Agains’t the Dark Arts.”  
“A DADA teacher? Did you accept?”  
“Yes, yes I did.”  
“But with your condition…”  
“He has assured me that the safety of the students will be secured.”  
A moment of silence.  
“Are you going to be my teacher?” The boy finally said, dreading the answer.  
“Yes.”  
Aneurin’s eyes grew wide, this would only contribute to the name calling. The name calling his father was surely to hear.  
“You can’t!”  
“Aneurin… I already accepted the position.”  
“But…”  
“It will be fine. Don’t you enjoy my presence?” His fathers lips curled upward.  
“That’s not what…”  
“So there you go. And now, finish your meal.”

The beginning of the year was sure to be terrible. His father was on board the same train as him on their way to Hogwarts, the school he attended. He could not believe his luck.  
“So… Remus Lupin, your father, is going to be our teacher?” Winona said each syllable carefully as if trying to convince herself of the veracity of the words she spoke.  
“Yes.” His hands were covering his face, both of their bodies shaking due to the movement of the train.  
She laughed, slapping her friend’s shoulder in a playful way.  
“Oh common… You like your dad. It’s not gonna be that bad. Now you get to see him more often. It’s going to be cool.”  
Aneurin removed his hands from his face, his gestures wide and exaggerated. “Cool?! Everyone will know, I mean, we have the same last name for fuck’s sake. The taunting is going to be even worse! And don’t forget, I’m the school’s “fag”! Now he’ll hear the words and surely suspect! I’m screwed!” He let his face fall into his hands once more.  
“Aneurin…” she spoke in a soft matter. “Common, you’ll be fine. And don’t forget, you’ll always have me there to protect you. You know, I can throw great punches!”  
He laughed at that, relaxing with her words.  
“So…” she was now going to change the subject, Aneurin suspected what was coming. “Lost your V card yet?”  
He coughed, his cheeks turning a bright red colour.  
“Bloody hell… you did!” She wasn’t expecting this. Jumping from her seat she grabbed her friend’s arm and continued. “With who?!? Holly mother fuck’n… Tell me! Tell me!” She began shaking him.  
“Stop that!” She continued though. “Ok! Ok! I’ll tell you! But you can’t tell anyone, ok? Swear!”  
“Pff please as if I would ever do that… now… speak!” Her giggles filled the small space.  
And so he did. He spoke softly, his face growing redder with each word.  
“I always knew you were a bottom.” she was smiling too widely for his taste. He had spoken too much.  
“Hey!”  
She laughed joyfully.  
“Don’t worry. Remember, I won’t tell a soul.”

The first class they were having was History of Magic, a subject he considered to be painfully boring. The thing he wasn’t expecting though was a new teacher.  
He entered the classroom with anything but excitement. It was sure to be another year of the old bat babbling away the achievements of the “great wizards”. His head was low as he sighed.  
“Go ahead, kids. Take your seats. It’s time to begin.”  
He didn’t recognized it right way, a few seconds passed before the thought truly hit him. This voice, where did he… no… it couldn’t possibly be.  
Aneurin looked up suddenly to find a tall man, gazing at the books he was organizing as he spoke, making no fuss of the students entering the room. It couldn’t be… His head was once again pulled downwards as he rushed to his seat. It was.  
The man began calling the names of each student, gazing at them as he attempted to memorize the faces. Aneurin knew he was next.  
Before speaking, the man made an odd expression. He was reading the words in front of him. Aneurin knew he had a peculiar name, his new teacher was probably recalling the other night’s events. However, his face quickly returned to its previous expression as he read it out loud looking up.  
“Aneurin Lupin?”  
“Here.” He spoke inaudibly.  
Silence.  
“Aneurin Lupin?” the man repeated, surely not having heard his answer but what could he do? He was petrified, the words just wouldn’t leave his lips properly.  
“Common, shirtlifter! It’s you!” a fellow Gryffindor, he could not recall the name, whispered harshly, throwing a piece of paper at him as he laughed along with his mates.  
“Here.” He spoke a bit louder, still softly but strong enough to be heard.  
The man looked towards him, his face suddenly transforming. He had recognized him. “John” was his new teacher and he had recognized him and continued as if nothing had occurred, calling out the names of the others. When he was finished, he presented himself.  
“Alright, class. My name is John Cromwell and I’m your new History of Magic’s teacher.”  
Aneurin swallowed. He was screwed alright.

“Class dismissed!” John spoke at last, the students leaving hurriedly as if they had been praying for it to be over. Aneurin quickly followed, his steps fast until he was stopped.  
“Aneurin Lupin? Could you please come here? There is something I need to discuss with you.” his teacher’s voice lacked emotion, the words leaving his lips in a mechanical fashion.  
“Sure.” The boy could feel the sweat leaving the palms of his hands, his books threatening to fall due to the humidity. Aneurin approached the desk.  
John Cromwell’s eyes only left the piece of paper he was holding after the rest of the students were gone. He got up with no hurry, moving to close the door. After he did so, his voice changed.  
“You…” Aneurin could tell the words of his new teacher were struggling to come out. Honestly, he also couldn’t imagine what could be said in such a situation. “How could you…” His back was turned, his hand still firmly gripping the doorknob. When he suddenly looked towards him, Aneurin felt fear running up his spine. He was angry, he was really angry.  
“How old are you?” John whispered sharply, obviously not wanting others to hear.  
Aneurin didn’t answer.  
“How old are you?!” he repeated more fiercely.  
This time he did. “Seventeen.”  
“Seventeen…” John Cromwell repeated Aneurin’s words as if not believing the situation he had found himself in. He ran his hands through his hair. “You’re a kid. Fuck’n hell, you’re a kid.”  
“I’m almost eighteen.” He said even though he knew that was probably not the right choice of words.  
“Almost eighteen?” the man laughed in slight desperation. “And do you know how old I am? Do you?” He was furious.  
“Thirty-two?”  
“Thirty-eight!” this time he shouted, regretting it the moment he did as he returned to whispering. “Tell me, how old is your father?”  
The question sounded strange to the boy. Why is he… he answered it anyway. “Forty-two.”  
“Four years of difference… Do realize that? Do you realize how fucked up that is?!”  
“I’m sorry.” Aneurin’s eyes left the man, a particular spot on the floor becoming his major focus at that moment.  
“You’re sorry? You’re sorry? Do you usually do this? Do you go around shagging older man, fooling them into thinking you are not a child?”  
“I don’t… I’m… I’m not a child.” his voice was soft, he didn’t know how to properly answer the man’s accusations.  
“News flash! You are. You are not an adult and you shouldn’t be fucking guys that are twice your age!” After saying that, John sat in his chair once more, his face hidden by the shadow of his hands. There was silence then, the irritated breath of his teacher the only thing left to hear.  
“Please leave.” John whispered. Aneurin didn’t need to be told twice, as soon as the words left the older man’s mouth he obliged, opening and closing the door as he left.

_________________________________________________________________________

Tears of desperation were threatening to fall as he walked rapidly through the corridors of Hogwarts.  
“Hey! Queer boy!”  
He continued walking, this was the last thing he needed right now.  
A hand suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping the chase. It was the hand of Draco Malfoy’s fat chum, who he suspected had a slight retardation. Draco was soon to follow.  
“Hey, didn’t you hear us? We were calling you.” the Slytherin boy’s smile grew wider as he took the sight before him. “Look at this. He’s going to cry, isn’t he? Are you going to cry now, uh?”  
“No! Now leave me alone!” Aneurin tried to release himself from the larger boy’s grip but failed to succeed.  
“Now now, twink boy. That’s no way of talking to your fellow classmate is it?”  
“Fuck you.”  
Draco sighed and gave a signal to the other. Aneurin knew what was to come. The Gryffindor boy felt a fist reach his stomach, the force making it easy for him to fall towards the cold ground, the laughs piercing through his ears. “See, the fag can’t even handle…”  
“Hey!” a harsh voice was enough to stop the laughs. The boys cowardly ran, leaving Aneurin behind on the floor.  
Footsteps approached the boy, it wasn’t difficult for him to guess whose they were. Could this day get any worse? A hand reached to help, a hand he refused to touch.  
“Go away.” the pain of the blow apparent in his voice.  
“Son…”  
He got up slowly, refusing every one of his father’s helping gestures.  
“Just leave.”  
“Aneurin…”  
“I didn’t want you here. I told you that… why did you…” he couldn’t take it anymore, this day had been too much for the boy to handle. John, Malfoy, now his father… The sobs soon appeared along with the tears.  
“I’m sorry.” The boy muttered as he cried. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok.” Remus took his son in his arms.  
Luckily there were only the two of them in that hallway. No one threatening to arrive.  
“You know…” Remus took his son’s tear stained face into his hands. Aneurin tried to avoid his father’s gaze “Hey… look at me. Aneurin.” the boy gave in as he looked into his eyes. “It’s ok, son. You don’t have to tell me anything right now. Just know it’s ok. I wont… You’re my son no matter what, ok? Did you hear that? Aneurin, did you hear what I said?” The boy nodded in response. “Good, now, go clean yourself up and go to class. Common.” Remus smiled as he saw his son’s lips twist upwards. 

“So… you told your dad, then?” Winona was whispering loudly as they ate.  
“Bloody hell, haven’t I told you to talk quieter?”  
“What? I’m being quiet! I’m whispering aren’t I?”  
“Loudly as fuck!”  
“It’s not like anyone’s listening, dweeb. Now, answer my question. Did you?”  
Aneurin sighed. “No, ok? I didn’t. He sort of… I don’t know. Maybe he already…” he sighed once more. “I don’t know.”  
Winona suddenly hit him with her elbow.  
“What the hell?! What was that for?”  
“Hottie alert!”  
“What…”  
She then grabbed his shoulders and turned his body towards the new subject, his breathing stopped.  
“Our new History of Magic teacher is quite hot, don’t you think? I would totally do him in a…”  
“Don’t say that!” he went back to his original position, his vision now clouded by the roasted chicken in his plate.  
“Why? What are you on about… Aneurin… Aneurin… hey!”  
“What?!”  
“Bloody hell, you don’t need to be like that! I was just chatting!”  
“Sorry, sorry. I just… there’s something I…”  
“You what…?” her excitement grew.  
“There’s something I didn’t tell you.”  
She laughed in excitement, too loud for his liking.  
“Calm down, will ya?”  
“Sorry sorry sorry. Now, you were saying?” the smile never left her face.  
His voice was low, so low she almost couldn’t hear. “It was with him.”  
She looked at it him, she seemed puzzled. “I don’t get it.”  
“It was with him.” he repeated in the same tone.  
“I still don’t get it.”  
“It was with him!” he almost shouted the words, eyes growing wide after he did so. Luckily nobody payed them attention, everyone was too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice.  
He swallowed.  
“Oh… oh! No fucking way!” She jumped from her seat, almost falling off.”  
“Winona!”  
“Sorry, sorry, I’ll be quieter… what the hell, Aneurin. You… Y… you with him?” She was now quiet enough.  
“Yes.”  
Before she could response, he continued.  
“But I didn’t know ok? I didn’t know his age, I didn’t know he was a wizard, I didn’t know he was going to be my teacher… shit shit shit I didn’t know, ok?”  
“Fine fine, relax for a second. Did he recognized you?”  
“Yes.”  
“And what did he…”  
“He was really mad, really really mad.”  
Winona stopped for a second and then spoke. “How old is he anyway?”  
“Thirty-eight…”  
“What?! Isn’t your dad like forty or something?!”  
“Forty-two.” His face definitely gave away his discomfort.  
“Mother fucker… That’s fucked up, Aneurin.”  
“That’s what he said…” He let his face slide into his hands.  
“Ok ok, what are you going to do then? It’s going to be really fuck’n weird.”  
“I know.”  
“At least it was good.”  
“Winona!”  
“Sorry sorry I’ll shut up now.”

_________________________________________________________________________

Aneurin had to admit, his dad was a pretty good teacher. At first he found it a bit weird being in the same class as him and could almost hear the little buzzing of some of his classmates, clearly making remarks about their connection. However, he couldn’t help but notice the excitement his father transmitted to his students who were suddenly eager to learn more about the subject being taught. And so the class went smoothly, a short smile traded between father and son in the end.  
Next thing he knew, he was once again in front of the classroom he dreaded going each time. Winona had already entered, sharing a quick glance with him as she always did.  
John was nothing like his father, a person could tell he didn’t enjoy teaching half as much. He was serious, cold and, surprisingly, a little blue, as if there was something hidden behind those handsome features. That intrigued Aneurin, he wanted to know more but, most of all, he wanted everything to be alright, he couldn’t stand another class of sharp remarks being thrown at him constantly as they reminded him of his incapability to absorve information. He wasn’t going to take it anymore, he was going to talk to him, he had to.  
He waited until everyone left, John the only human in sight along with himself. He then closed the door silently. His teacher had yet to notice his presence.  
“Hmmm” This was all it took for John Cromwell’s eyes to wander in his direction. He swallowed as the young man hesitantly took a step towards him.  
“I…” Aneurin suddenly lost his ability to speak, he had planned the words carefully, where were they now?  
Silence.  
“I think we should talk.”  
John’s gaze left Aneurin once more.  
“There’s nothing to talk about. I think you should leave.” the answer was cold.  
“No, there is.”  
The man sighed in response.  
“Hear me out! That night when we… uh… we…”  
“Yes?” the teacher’s voice rang in his ears, silent anger written all over it.  
“It… it was good, right? You said so yourself, it was…”  
“A mistake.” he finished coldly.  
Aneurin’s hands started to shake, the older man’s words like swords through his heart.  
“I… I don’t… fuck… I don’t think it was and I… I don’t regret it.”  
There. He had said it. He had finally said what he was truly meant to say. And although he didn’t want to say it, now that he did, he felt relief.  
He continued, this time with more certainty in his voice. “No. No, I don’t go around shagging older men. I don’t go around shagging at all. That night was my f…” He stopped there. That shouldn’t have left his lips. He felt panic rush over him.  
“It was your…” John’s voice changed, it was no longer cold but soft.  
Aneurin could only nod as the tears and sobs followed his movement. And then, in a moment of cheer panic, he began shouting to himself. “Fuck’n hell! Stop crying, you piece of shit! Stop! Stop! Stop!”  
“Hey!” John Cromwell rushed towards the boy, hands flying to stop the violent hits Aneurin was now attempting to direct towards his own head. “Aneurin, stop!”  
Those last words made the boy suddenly freeze, now fully aware of the body wrapped around his. His breathing slowly became even once more.  
“It’s alright, ok? There’s nothing wrong. You can cry, you know. All of us do. Now, please, just relax.” He did relax. The touch of the other’s body a pleasant one. Aneurin looked at the man’s face, there was no harshness there, no cold stare, just a face of a man who… cared?  
Aneurin nodded as he let himself slowly off his teacher’s arms.  
“You want to talk.”  
“Yes.” his voice remained week.  
“Then I’ll… I’ll begin. I… it was… pleasant. It truly was. I could tell you were nervous, I mean, I never thought it to be your first time but yes, you were definitely nervous” The man smiled, responding to the shy one the boy was trying to hide. “I actually, I don’t usually go around shagging. I… there was… I had a family. A wife and a daughter. I loved them very much but…” his eyes started to water, Aneurin was not expecting this. “There was this… attack. And they were… killed. See, kid? Men do cry. Hell, I don’t even know why i’m telling you this.” John laughed at that and then continued. “That night, when we… Well, I wasn’t really expecting anything to happen but then I saw you in that bar, and I was drunk and you were drunk and, the next thing I knew, I was dragging you towards my place and there we have it, we had sex and it was a great. And, honestly, I was nervous too, it had been a while since I… And then… you just left, I didn’t even notice you leaving.” he stopped there, his eyes shifting towards the seventeen year old.  
“I guess I should have left my phone number.”  
John laughed. “I guess you should have.”  
There was silence before Aneurin asked the final question.  
“Was it a mistake then?”  
The older man waited before answering. “No.”  
John Cromwell never thought of himself as a man who did this sort of thing. The kid was young but still there was something about him that he couldn’t quite figure out. He was attracted to this kid. He could now admit it. He was attracted to a kid whose name was Aneurin Lupin.  
Without him realizing, his student was much closer to him than he was before. How did he get there, a mystery to John. He didn’t care though, the taller man lifted the kid’s chin in a gentle motion, their lips moving closer until finally colliding into a kiss. No, he didn’t care at all. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

They were lazing around, making the most of their break between classes, Winona’s eyes never leaving Aneurin as he silently smiled to himself.  
“Why are you so happy all of the sudden?” Winona broke the silence between the two friends.  
“What? I’m not happy.”  
“Yes, you are. You are always with that stupid grin on your face.”  
“What grin?”  
Winona was definitely getting suspicious.  
“Aren’t you going to tell me?”  
“Tell you what? There’s nothing to tell.”  
The girl didn’t push it. She knew her friend had a secret but what was he hiding…  
_________________________________________________________________________

The closet was barely big enough for one but, surprisingly, they always made it work.  
John’s mouth was eager agains’t his own, a mouth that wandered through his eyes, cheeks, chin, neck… A gentle moan left Aneurin’s lips as the other man reached his ears.  
“John…” Aneurin whispered.  
“Yes?” the man answered, his breathing giving away their actions.  
“I want you, John.” the boy confessed.  
“We can’t.”  
“But I want you, John. I want you so badly.” Aneurin’s hand began sliding down the other’s body, hoping to reach his…  
“We can’t.” John’s hand reached his, stoping the movement.  
Aneurin’s head dropped in defeat, falling onto the older man’s shoulder.  
“Don’t you want me?” he mumbled almost imperceptibly.  
“Of course I do. You have no idea how much.”  
Aneurin’s arms wrapped around the body in front of him.  
“Then let’s.”  
“Aneurin, you know we can’t. I’m your teacher, you're not even eighteen…”  
“I’m almost eighteen.”  
“But you’re not.”  
“And when I am, will you fuck me then?”  
John almost choke at the boy’s choice of words.  
“Hell, don’t say that.”  
Aneurin laughed “What? Just the word fuck or the whole will you fuck me part?”  
“Just… all… all that.”  
“But I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard.”  
The man coughed in an attempt to ignore what was said.  
Aneurin laughed.  
“Shit, Aneurin. You’ll be death of me.” 

They left quietly one by one. It was almost time for curfew. Aneurin was the first to leave. A quick peck on the cheek for goodbye and he was off. John left shortly after but, as he walked towards his room, he was interrupted.  
“Hey, John! Just a second.”  
It was Remus Lupin, Aneurin’s father. “He didn’t… he couldn’t have seen…” John’s head was throbbing, the fear of being discovered overwhelming his senses.  
“You know, I’ve been thinking, we are the new kids, right? And the new kids should stick together.” Was Remus Lupin drunk? “So, why not come to my office? I have this bottle of scotch that, let me tell you, it’s… it’s… pretty good.”  
“I was just…” How was John Cromwell getting out of this one…  
“You were just coming with me. Yes yes.” Remus grabbed the poor man’s arm as he dragged him along the corridor, straight into his office.  
John sat uncomfortably on the couch, Remus making his way towards the bottle he had spoken of.  
A newspaper sat on top of the wooden desk, he grabbed it for a moment. It read “Escape from Azkaban!” along with the picture of a man, Sirius Black, exposed as a beast. He had read about this, a lunatic roaming freely.  
Remus turned, his smile disappearing as soon as he saw the paper in the other man’s hands. He took it from him in a rapid motion, leaving John to wonder what that was all about.  
“Well, here it is!” He stated, waving the bottle, and then continued. “You know… you shouldn’t be reading that.” He stopped for a moment, as if trying to reorganize his thoughts. “They’re lying. He never… he never… fuck.” Remus Lupin let the bottle fall into the floor, luckily the carpeting was enough for it not to break.  
John sat there confused.  
“I wish…” Remus continued after a moment of silence. “This is not right. They shouldn’t display him like this. He never… he was… is a good man. I know he is.”  
“Lupin what…” John tried to take part in the conversation, even if he didn’t know quite how. However, he was interrupted, the drunken state of his colleague making it hard for him to realize what was said outside his train of thought.  
“I love him so much. So much.”  
John was not definitely expecting this confession.  
“What will I say to him? And Aneurin. My son…”  
“Aneurin?” The name shouldn’t have left his lips. Fortunately for him, the older Lupin wasn’t paying attention.  
“It’s not right, it’s not right, it’s not fucking right.” Remus stopped for a moment. “You should go.” his voice sounded clearer now. “I shouldn’t have brought you here. Don’t… Just go please.”  
And so he did. Leaving the office, John was now returning to his room, quietly wondering what he had heard. “Remus is in love with Sirius Black?”

_________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t get it, Harry. It’s past curfew, you shouldn’t be messing with that map.”  
“Oh common, Hermione. Don’t be a bore. we’re just having fun.”  
“Don’t patronize me, Ron. Harry, please, let’s just go, there’s no one here anyway, everyone’s already left. What’s the point?”  
“Wait.” Ron stopped in his tracks.  
Harry lifted his eyes from the map to look at his friend. “What is it?” He whispered.  
“I think there’s someone here.”  
“So?” Hermione was definitely not in the mood for this sort of thing. She was tired and just wanted to go to bed.  
“Maybe it’s Sirius Black. Uhhhh…” Ron made a ghost like sound as the girl huffed in response. “Hide!” And they did. Ron went first, then Harry, then, finally, Hermione herself.  
“There’s no one here.” They heard in the background.  
“You don’t know that.” Another voice said.  
“They seem to be getting closer.” Ron whispered.  
“Hush!” Hermione was now all ears.  
“Is that…”  
“Harry!”  
“Sorry sorry.”  
“Don’t you think it’s exciting?” The first voice continued.  
“What? Getting caught?” The other responded.  
“We’re not getting caught.”  
“That’s the History of Magic’s teacher isn’t it?” Ron whispered.  
“And the other one?” Harry whispered back.  
“Aneurin Lupin.” Hermione continued.  
“The DADA teacher’s kid?” Harry asked.  
“What are they doing here…” Hermione finished.  
“John…” Aneurin whispered.  
“Yes?” The man answered, a playful smile matching Aneurin’s.  
“Kiss me.”  
“Bloody hell…” Ron was the first to react, the expressions in Harry and Hermione’s face hidden by darkness. John Cromwell, their teacher, was kissing a student, the son of another teacher. This was really weird…  
“Common, let’s go.” John Cromwell grabbed the hand of Aneurin Lupin as they left into the empty corridor. Aneurin whispering back as they went. “But why? I want to stay…”  
Afterwards, Ron was the first to come out, his friends following.  
“Bloody hell! Did you see that? Everyone was right. Aneurin is a…”  
“Ron!” Hermione interjected. “That’s not the point.”  
“We shouldn’t have seen that.” Harry spoke, his eyes wide.  
“But we did, we sure did.”  
“Now what?” Hermione truly didn’t know what was to come.  
“Should we say something?” Harry was pretty confused himself.  
“What? To Remus Lupin?”  
“No, we cannot talk to Remus Lupin about this. Ever!” Hermione was sure on that subject.  
“Then what?”  
“I have no idea…” Hermione looked into the dark corridor, hoping for an answer that was not to come.

_______________________________________________________________________

John Cromwell wasn’t comfortable holding secrets from Aneurin. As they returned to their usual spot after adventuring in places they shouldn’t risk being in, the man’s thoughts raced.  
The seventeen year old closed the door, draping his arms around the man’s neck.  
“I missed you today.” He whispered, lips gently caressing John’s ear.  
“You did?” He knew his voice sounded odd, he just hoped for it not to be noticeable but, unfortunately for him, it was.  
“What’s wrong?” Aneurin his eyes drifted to John’s.  
“Nothing’s wrong.” He was definitely not comfortable holding secrets.  
“No. There is something wrong.”  
“Like I said nothing’s wrong.”  
“Your voice just changed.” Aneurin was quick to notice that.  
“No, it didn’t.”  
“Yes, it did. Now tell me.” Not getting an answer from the man, the boy repeated. “Hey, tell me.”  
“Aneurin?”  
The way he said his name… Something was definitely wrong. “What?” Aneurin was almost afraid of the answer.  
“How does your father know Sirius Black?”  
“What do you mean?” He was now confused.  
“Are they, I don’t know, friends?” He had to swallow as the last word was said.  
“Friends? What are you talking about? Why would dad be friends with Sirius Black? Isn’t he that lunatic that escaped Azkaban?”  
“Yes. Uh… he said some really weird stuff to me the other night.”  
“Weird stuff? What? Why were you even talking to my dad? Since when do you two talk?”  
“Well, we don’t. It was just that, the other night, he was a bit drunk and he forced me into his office and started confessing some pretty strange things…”  
Aneurin was not understanding the other man’s words at all. “What did he confess?”  
“I don’t know if I should tell you.”  
“What do you mean you don’t know if you should tell me? You have to tell me now, you cannot not tell me all of the sudden!” He was aware his voice had become a bit too loud.  
“Aneurin, the volume…”  
“Sorry sorry. Just tell me please.”  
“He said things such as uh… Sirius Black is not what they say he is uh… that it’s not right and uh… well…”  
“Well, what?” Aneurin’s heart pounded on his chest. His father could not be connected to all of this, right?  
“That he…” John’s eyes left Aneurin’s, not wanting to see the reaction that was to come. “That he was in love with him.”  
Aneurin at first froze, trying to organize in his head what had been said to him. And then, he laughed.  
“Oh ah ah, John! Bravo! You managed to scare me! Fuck’n hell… You were good, I have to say it, you were very good.”  
The boy waited for the other man’s response but he only met eyes that refused to connect with his.  
“You’re serious.”  
“Yeah.”  
“But that doesn’t make any sense. My dad’s not… He’s not like… My mother, he loved my mother. He did. Didn’t he? John?”  
“I just know what he said.”  
“How will I… I have to go.”  
“Aneurin…”  
“I’m sorry. I have to go.”  
And then he was gone, leaving John Cromwell to regret his words.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, Aneurin! Aneurin! Wait up!” Winona rushed towards him, her books almost falling as she did.  
“Hi.” This was the only response he gave her.  
“What’s wrong?” Walking towards the yard, he gave her only silence. “You don’t look so good… Are you sick or something?”  
“No.”  
“Aneurin…” She stopped her steps trying to reach his arm but failed to do so. “Aneurin!” She shouted. He continued to walk. 

Remus Lupin stared through the window of his room as he smoked his cigarette. Today’s classes had been difficult to say the least. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander towards other subjects.  
He sighed, it was getting cold, he should probably be resting right now. As he went to close the window though, he stopped. There was someone outside watching him. He could feel it. He grabbed his wand in a quick motion and left the room.  
The cold breeze hit his cheeks, he knew he should have brought a coat but he couldn’t help but forget. So there he stood, outside, in the cold, waiting. Then he saw it. A black dog was there, he was far away sure but he was certain that it was a dog. That could only mean…  
He came closer, the animal never leaving his position.  
“Sirius?” he whispered as he tried to reach him but the dog hid when he did so.  
He looked around. There was no one there. It had only been him and the dog. The dog that looked so much like… He was suddenly swallowed by a two arms that he used to know so well.  
“Remus.” The voice rang in his ears. He couldn’t see the body touching his for it was too close and the night too dark but he knew who had spoken.  
“Sirius.”

He hadn’t met John that night. He came up with the excuse that he didn’t feel well and needed to rest. If the man had believed him or not he didn’t know. The thing is, tonight was the night he was going to face his father. He needed to understand John’s words. He needed to be assured that the man had heard wrong.  
He knocked on the door once and came in, not bothering to hear a response.  
“Dad, I really n…” The boy froze. His father was not the only one inside the room, by his side stood Sirius Black. “It’s true then. All of it. It’s true!”  
“Aneurin…” Remus spoke lightly not wanting to scare the boy away, his steps towards his son slow and steady.  
“Don’t come any closer!” Aneurin pulled out his wand, stretching it right towards his father who stopped, his hands freezing in the air.  
“Kid, you know you don’t want to do that.” Sirius Black spoke and the seventeen year old turned his weapon in his direction, his eye catching the movement on his right. “Expelliarmus!” he shouted and Remus’ wand left his hands.  
“Aneurin, son, you don’t understand.” Remus desperately tried to reason with his son.  
“What don’t I understand? John told me everything!”  
“John?”  
“You and him?! Dad, how could you? Did you ever love mom?”  
“Aneurin, you don’t know the whole story so please don’t do anything you might regret.”  
His son’s eyes might be filled with rage but, in reality, he was just scared, they could tell he could barely hold his wand straight, his hands were shaking too much. So, it wasn’t difficult for Remus to grab the weapon from the boy, leaving his hand empty. Aneurin tried to resist but there wasn’t much he could do, he had no strength left in him. The Werewolf tried to hold the boy in place as he attempted to leave the room, probably to warn others of the unwanted presence.  
“Let me go. Please…”  
“Aneurin, you have to listen to me.”  
“No.” He wasn’t ready to give up his resistance.  
“You don’t have a mother, ok? You never had one.”  
“What? Get off me.” Aneurin tried to escape once more but failed.  
“Son. Listen to me. I was the one who gave birth to you.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense!”  
“I’m a werewolf, male werewolves can have children. I gave birth to you seventeen years ago. Sirius is your father. This is the truth. I’ve hidden it so I could protect you. You have to trust me, ok?”  
Aneurin stayed silent, Remus released the boy not long after his speech.  
The seventeen year old’s gaze was directed downwards, he was not ready to face the other two.  
“So, I am a freak.”  
“Kid, you’re not…” Sirius tried to speak but Remus quickly gestured him to be quiet.  
Remus took a hold of his son’s arms, making him look up, blue eyes meeting brown.  
“And is he a monster like they say he is?” Aneurin spoke quietly as if not wanting Sirius to hear.  
“No. He never did any of those things.”  
“So, he’s innocent?”  
“Yes” His father smiled.  
Aneurin looked up at the pale man.  
“He kinda looks like me.”  
Remus laughed at his son’s choice of words. “Yes, yes he does.”.

A rat. They were looking for a rat. How will they find a rat? A specific rat? “It’s missing a finger.” They said. That doesn’t help much.  
Aneurin Lupin roamed the corridors of Hogwarts, he didn’t know what he was doing. His father, fathers, had said they needed to find a rat. How will they find a rat?

Aneurin waited at their usual spot. There was going to be a full moon that night, his father was probably getting ready for what was to come.  
“Aneurin.”  
The boy looked up. John’s eyes were fixed on him. He swallowed, that gaze always made his heart crumble. “Hi.”  
“Hi.” the man answered back, a smile leaving his lips. He was getting ready to approach the boy but quickly stopped at the sound of footsteps and stayed in his spot.  
“We shouldn’t go there.”  
“Bloddy hell, Hermione!”  
“Shut up, Ron! Harry, it might be dangerous.”  
“We need to find out, Hermione. We need see if he truly is what we think he is. He might be connected to all of this.”  
They were talking about his father. “Do they know?” Aneurin thought.  
“Still, I don’t think this is a good idea.”  
“Shh! There’s someone here.” Harry whispered.  
The footsteps stopped. There was no one to be seen. It was as if the voice’s bodies were invisible. But how…  
Suddenly, Aneurin grabbed John’s hand, pulling him somewhere where they couldn’t be seen.  
“Aneurin, what’s…”  
“Shh…” John shut up instantly, his curiosity growing as the voices continued.  
“There’s no one here. Now, let’s… hey! Scabs, call me down will ya?”  
“Why did you bring that stupid rat anyway?” Hermione interjected.  
Rat?  
“Stupid? Don’t say that! He can hear, you know. Besides, I wasn’t going to leave him alone.” Ron whispered back.  
“But you leave him alone all the time!”  
“Well, this time I wanted him to come.”  
“Fuck’n hell, Ron…” Harry was with Hermione on this one.  
“What?”  
“Let’s just go.” The girl finally said, putting an end to the conversation. They were gone soon after.  
“That was Harry Potter, wasn’t it?” John wondered.  
“Yes. But how did he… I need to go!”  
The man was quick to grab the boy’s arm.  
“John, let me go!” The boy whispered in despair.  
“Didn’t you hear them? It might be dangerous.”  
Aneurin wasn’t proud of what he did next but it need to be done. He pushed John away forcefully, running after he did so.  
“Aneurin!” The older man clumsily got up and followed the boy. Aneurin didn’t even notice, his mind filled with the possibility of his father being discovered.

The Gryffindor boy ran in another direction. He couldn’t risk being noticed. He knew a shortcut, maybe there was still time. He needed to stop those three.  
As he reached the outdoors he could now see them, running in the distance towards his father’s hideout. The sun was still there, faint but there. He needed to be quick.  
“Hey!” the boy shouted but he wasn’t heard. “Dammit!”  
He finally reached the building. He was too late, Harry was already there with the others. Maybe he could still… As he entered into the building, he heard voices.  
“I knew it!” Fuck’n Weasley.  
“Don’t move!” Harry shouted.  
“Please, Harry… this is not…” It was Sirius turn to speak.  
“Shut up!”  
“Sirius, the rat!” His father’s voice.  
A spell was cast.  
“Scabs…?” Ron Weasley seemed… off.  
Aneurin took a hold of his wand, breathed and entered the room, he was not prepared for the following events.  
Suddenly he was being grabbed by a strange looking man, his stink almost burning his eyes. The weapon had been taken from him.  
“Aneurin!” Remus Lupin directed his wand quickly towards the stranger.  
“No no, Remus… You definitely don’t want to do that. You never know what might happen to the boy.”  
“You wouldn’t.” Sirius intervened.  
“Oh but I would. You have always disgusted me, you see. You two together all those years… Giving birth to a freak, hey? Now now, Remus, that doesn’t suit you, does it?”  
“Let go of him, Peter.” His father was afraid. He lowered his wand.  
Aneurin could feel the wooden object pressed forcefully agains’t his neck.  
“He looks so much like Sirius. It must have hurt seeing him grew up throughout the years. What about making him a bit more like you. Uh, Remus?” Next thing he knew, his face burned like it never did before, the man was slicing his cheek. It was a deep cut. Aneurin suppressed a scream.  
“Aneurin!” Sirius reacted desperately.  
The rat adjusted his hold of the boy.  
“That’s better, isn’t it? Well, now that this loving family is finally united, how about exposing it all? Being a small animal has it’s advantages. I hear and see many things.”  
“No!” The boy struggled, attempting to release himself but failed. The wand returned to his neck.  
“Your boy here is more like you then you think, isn’t that right, Aneurin? Care to tell your dear parents where you go at night? Who you meet? Whose cock you suck?”  
“Please…” The boy begged.  
“Oh you want me to tell them myself. I thank you for the…”  
“Expelliarmus!” Hermione shouted, Pettigrew was not expecting this. As the wand flew off his hand, Aneurin released himself, taking a hold of it once more and directing it towards the man, his eyes were filled with rage.  
“Common, kid. I was only playing. There’s nothing wrong with a little game.”  
“Shut up!!!” Aneurin shouted.  
“Son, we need him alive. So don’t…” Remus speech paused for a second. “Oh no… no no no no…”  
“What’s wrong?” Sirius feared what was about to happen as he uttered those words, he knew what was wrong, the moon had arrived.  
“Run.” Remus whispered before releasing a scream of pain. “RUN!”  
Aneurin’s eyes grew wide. It was too late. And so he repeated his father’s words. “RUN!”. They did.  
Ron looked back as his feet hurried. He gazed at Remus who was not a man anymore but a beast.  
“No way…”  
_________________________________________________________________________

John couldn’t believe his luck. He had lost Aneurin. “Where could he have gone?”. He looked around the forest and sighed. “Fuck’n…”. His thoughts were interrupted. He could hear screams and shouts in the distance, he ran towards them. What he was about to encounter he could never have imagined.  
He grabbed Aneurin’s arms as he found him. Why were his eyes so big?  
“John?”  
“What happened?”  
“We need to…”  
It was not long for the beast to appear before them.  
“Is that a…”  
“John!”  
John nodded and grabbed the other’s hand quickly, they needed to run.  
The man at first didn’t noticed when the hand slipped away from his. When he finally did, it was too late. He saw Aneurin on the ground, he had fallen, the beast on top of him.  
“Aneurin!”  
A spell was cast. The boy didn’t hear the words, he just knew that there was no longer a massive weight on top of him. His leg hurt though, it hurt really badly. He was pulled up from the ground beneath him.  
“Common, baby, let’s go. You’re fine, you’re fine.”  
“My leg…”  
John continued his walk, holding the boy by his side, never looking at him as he did.  
“You’re fine.” he repeated. 

They had finally reached the school. Inside the building they found the others. Sirius Black appeared afterwards, rapidly closing the gate.  
“Is everyone ok?” Sirius asked breathlessly.  
The three chums nodded. Next, the pale man’s gaze went towards his son and a man he had yet to meet. The man spoke words of reassurance to the boy on the floor.  
“You’re fine, Aneurin. Everything’s going to be alright.”  
“It hurts.” the boy’s voice showed pain, he could barely breathe.  
Sirius approached Aneurin and the stranger holding him. The seventeen year old’s face was white, sweat running down his forehead, his eyes red.  
“What happened?” Sirius knelt by their side, his hand reaching to touch his son’s shoulder. “What happened?!” He repeated louder.  
John answered this time. “I don’t know, I don’t know. He was with me and then he wasn’t. Then… then it got him. Hell, it got him.”  
Sirius looked at the boy, his eyes roaming the body to find blood coming out of his thigh.  
“No…” Sirius ripped Aneurin’s trousers in order to see how much damaged was done. He had been bitten. 

________________________________________________________________________  
Remus Lupin woke up in the infirmary the next morning, a place he was too familiar with. His body was sore as it usually was after the transformation.  
“Hey.” Sirius spoke softly.  
“Sirius? You shouldn’t be here. What if someone…”  
“It’s over. We caught him, Peter, we caught him last night. It wasn’t that hard. He ran towards Hogwarts, we all did, he didn’t want to stay in the woods with…”  
“The woods!?” Remus sounded startled. “I… Did I… Is someone hurt?”  
Sirius stayed silent.  
“Sirius? Is someone hurt? Did I hurt someone?” The fear in the man’s voice echoed through the room.  
Sirius head was low. “It wasn’t your fault.” he whispered.  
“What wasn’t my fault?! Did I kill someone last night? Are the kids ok? Tell me they are ok!”  
“No, you didn’t kill anyone. You just…”  
“Dad?” A weak voice was heard in the other side of the room.  
“Aneurin?” Remus got up from the bed in a quick motion, rapidly moving towards his son. “What happened? Why are you in this bed?”. Aneurin couldn’t meet his father’s gaze. “Sirius?” He turned to speak to the other man, hoping to get an answer at last.  
“His leg. He was bit last night.” Remus Lupin’s eyes watered, his breathing stopped. “It wasn’t your fault, Remus. You didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t you. You’re not that beast. You know you’re not.”  
“I did this?”  
“No, dad.”  
“I did this.”  
“Moony…”  
“I did this!”  
Remus Lupin left the infirmary. 

John stood at the entrance, hearing it all. He wanted to go in, he just couldn’t. He knew Remus was there, Sirius too. He and Aneurin shouldn’t be seen together.  
As he thought frantically whether or not he would come in, a very upset Remus Lupin left the room, stopping when he saw him.  
“What are you doing here?” the older Lupin spoke, his voice still weak from the previous events.  
“Uh… I came to see if my student was alright, I heard…”  
“Cut the bullshit. Why are you truly here?” his voice grew stronger.  
John didn’t answer that.  
“What’s your relationship with my son?” Remus continued.  
“What do you mean?” The man swallowed.  
“I mean there are rumors, haven’t you heard? Rumors about you and Aneurin.”  
“Rumors? What…”  
“Whatever you two have been doing is going to stop. I don’t want you touching him. I don’t want you even looking at him.”  
“Lupin, it’s not…”  
“He will stop taking your class. He will stop seeing you. And, if I ever catch you too together, I will tell Dumbledore myself.”  
“Lup…”  
“Leave.”  
And he did.  
There had been rumors, fuck’n hell, there had been rumors.

_________________________________________________________________________

“You’ve been quiet lately. Why’s that?” Winona looked at him, concern filling her eyes.  
Aneurin didn’t answer her, he continued to eat his sandwich, his eyes looking down.  
“You still haven’t told me how you broke your leg and that cut, it’s nasty, where did you…”  
“Well, it’s none of your business, is it?” His tone was harsh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to speak to you like that.”  
“It’s ok… I don’t know what’s been happening with you lately and, if you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. Just know that I’m here if you need me.”  
“Fuck’n hell.” He dropped his head, concealing his face with his arms.  
“Aneurin, are you… are you crying?”  
His body shook, his quiet sobs betraying him.  
“I don’t know how he found out. No one was supposed to find out.” he mumbled.  
“What was no one supposed to find out?” She attempted.  
“John. We are… I mean, we were. We didn’t even…” His face continued hidden.  
“You mean you and… you were seeing each other?” Winona couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
“Yes.”  
“And your father found out?”  
“Yes.”  
“Aneurin, you shouldn’t be shagging a teacher.”  
“We weren’t shagging.”  
“Then…”  
“We just kissed, a lot.”  
“Oh…”  
“He always said we should wait until I was eighteen and that then we could…”  
“Your birthday’s tomorrow.”  
“I know.”

They drank that night, him and Winona. She had stolen a bottle from somewhere and they had drank it all. He was now eighteen. Midnight had passed and he was now eighteen, he was entering adulthood. School was almost over and the time for pursuing a career was arriving. He didn’t know what he wanted. 

_________________________________________________________________________

John felt tired. His head taunted him, thoughts of Aneurin plaguing his mind.  
He let himself fall onto the bed, sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.  
A knock on the door was enough to startle him. “What the…” Another knock and another and then another.  
“Bloody hell, I’m coming!” He got up and opened the bedroom door, another body crashed agains’t his. Lips reached him, the kisses fast and needy.  
“Aneurin, what are you…”  
“Hush!” The boy laughed and removed his shirt, exposing the pale skin underneath.  
John tried to stop him from continuing but, as he did, Aneurin grabbed his hands, pulling the other’s body in his direction. The man did not know how to react, he had never seen the boy in such state.  
Aneurin, with a playful smile on his lips, reached beneath the man’s trousers, gently caressing the bulge that was beginning to appear. He then let himself fall onto his knees, his eyes never leaving John’s.  
“Aneurin, you shouldn’t.”  
The boy just smiled as he moved to remove the man’s trousers when suddenly two hands forced him to stop.  
“Aneurin stop!”  
“Why? Don’t you want me?” The boy pouted, puppy dog eyes to match.  
“You can’t be here!” John lifted Aneurin off the floor.  
“But I want you.” Aneurin approached the older man’s lips but was stopped while doing so.  
“What’s wrong with you? Are you drunk?”  
“Maybe.”  
“You have to leave. Now!”  
“John, no. You promised!”  
“Aneurin, leave. If somebody finds you here, I’ll be in really big trouble. You know that.”  
“Aren’t you going to fuck me? I’m eighteen now.”  
“Fuck’n h… don’t say those words!”  
John took a hold of the boy, pulling him towards the door. “Leave!” And with one push, Aneurin was gone.

Aneurin grunted.  
“Ok so, you went to his room. No big deal. It’s not like anything happened.”  
“But I made a fool of myself…”  
“Oh common, it wasn’t that bad, right?”  
The eighteen year old looked at his friend, his expression giving away the untold details.  
“Ok ok! It was bad. So what? Life goes on. You’ll meet another bloke and you’ll adopt a baby and a dog and you’ll live happily ever after!”  
“But I don’t want to be with anyone else!” The boy desperately confessed.  
“Don’t be like that. Fuck!” She turned the boy’s head towards her in a quick motion.  
“Winona, what are you…”  
“Nothing! I just want to look at your eyes. They’re exceptional today. Did they get bluer?”  
Aneurin could obviously tell she was trying to hide something from him. He turned his head to its original position and looked, attempting to figure out what it was. John was looking at him from afar. They shared a glance but quickly broke contact as they were caught by Remus Lupin.  
“Shouldn’t you two be in class?”  
“We still have five minutes left, sir.”  
“Good time to get going then.”  
“Yes, dad. Common, Winona, let’s get to… class.” They got up and left.  
Remus sighed. Who knew being a father would be this hard… 

_________________________________________________________________________

There was going to be a full moon. He had to admit it, he was scared. The suffering he had seen his father going through… now he was going to experience it first hand.  
Remus Lupin closed the last cage, father and son separated by bars. He felt terrible, he knew it was going to hurt. He had heard his dad’s screams before.  
“Son.” Remus broke the silence.  
“Yes?”  
“I’ll be honest with you. It’s not going to be pleasant.”  
“I know.” the boy’s voice was small.  
“But you’re…” Remus covered his own face with his hand, stayed in that position for a slight second and then continued. “You’re strong. Common, You’re a Lupin!” His father smiled at that, a smile that quickly dropped after not being corresponded.  
They stayed silent.  
Not long after, Aneurin’s body froze, his muscles tightening. He wanted to scream but the sound wouldn’t leave his lips. The transformation had begun.

Waking up was bad. Every single muscle of his body was sore and his chest stung. He knew there would be damage but he didn’t realize it would be this uncomfortable.  
“Aneurin. You ok, son?” His father’s voice was soft in his ears.  
“I guess.” He struggled to say.  
“Rest for a bit, I’ll come get you later.” Remus kissed his son’s forehead before he left the infirmary. His head was down, he had yet to forgive himself for the events that had led to this.

How did his father go through it all these years? It was torture. Remus Lupin might be strong enough to endure this but he wasn’t, he was a weak and worthless freak.  
Aneurin was in the common Gryffindor’s showers. All the other boys had already left. It wasn’t new for him to wash alone. In fact, he had been doing it for quite a while, hoping to avoid his colleagues remarks about his sexuality. This habit proved to be quite useful now, he needed to hide the scratches or there were sure to be questions.  
As he washed his hair, the boy began humming a song as an attempt to forget his misery. It was an old folk song he used to listen when he was younger. His voice filled the shower area, the tiles in the walls revealing its soft and raspy quality, Aneurin had always had a good singing voice.  
He got dressed after he finished, leaving his hair to be air dried. He was ready to leave when he heard voices. Gryffindor’s Michael Doris, Steve Bolt and Barry (something) entered the locker room. They seemed cheerful.  
“Fuck’n hell, Liz has great tits.” Steve elegantly remarked.  
“Was it good then?”  
“Good? Man, I gotta tell ya, she really knows how to blow a guy.”  
Michael was next to speak “You lucky bastard… I wish I could find a bird like that.”  
Aneurin took the opportunity to leave the room unnoticed but failed to do so.  
“Oi!” Barry barked in his direction.  
The boy was going to continue his walk until Steve Bolt put himself in his way.  
“I would like to leave now please.” Aneurin said quietly but loud enough to be heard.  
“What, Lupin? You don’t wanna join us? We were just talking about pussy. You love pussy, don’t ya?”  
The three laughed at that, a cold sensation ran through Aneurin’s spine.  
“Yeah, no thanks.” he said quickly as he tried to escape, ending up being blocked once more. Steve was a big guy, he bet his punches would hurt like hell. Aneurin shivered at that thought.  
“So it’s true then? You like it up the ass. So, do you scream Cromwell’s name when he fucks you? Or are you just a moaner?”  
“Fuck you.”  
Steve gripped the boy’s arm, his fingers strong agains’t the skin. He was furious.  
“Could you repeat that?”  
Aneurin stayed silent.  
“Thought so.” He then proceeded to punch the boy’s face. “And that scar on your cheek? That’s new, isn’t it? Where did you get that? Never thought you’d like it rough. So, maybe this will cheer you, uh?” He punched Aneurin’s stomach next. The boy could feel the wounds stretch as the fist collided with his skin.  
“Hell, Steve, just leave him. You don’t want to be touching the freak anyway.”  
Steve let the boy fall towards the cold tile floor and left with his friends, leaving Aneurin with one word. “Faggot.”  
The boy was left coughing on the floor, arms around his stomach. He had been right, it hurt like hell.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Aneurin, you won’t believe who asked me to the… What? Again?” Winona stopped mid sentence as she saw her friend’s swollen lip.  
The boy just shrugged.  
“Dammit, Aneurin! Why do you keep letting people mess with you, it’s not right!”  
“I don’t care.” Aneurin resumed his walk.  
“Well, but I do!” Winona stated, grabbing the boy’s arm.  
“Leave it, Winona.” He sounded defeated. There was a moment of silence, then the eighteen year old changed the subject. “So who asked to you the ball?” he smiled.  
Winona didn’t smile back but answered anyway, her voice soft. “David Alby.”  
“Really? You had a crush on him for ages! That’s freaking awesome, Winona!”  
The girl laughed at that. “Yeah…” She paused. “But you know that means I can’t go with you…”  
“I wasn’t going anyway.”  
“What?! But you have to go! It’s the last ball of the year! Next is graduation!”  
Aneurin shrugged once more.  
“Hell, Aneurin… Please go, please! I might need you!”  
The boy sighed. “I’ll think about it.” Before the girl could respond to that, he finished. “But I’m not making any promises!”

_________________________________________________________________________

Remus Lupin adjusted his collar and sighed. All he could think was the summer holiday, when he and Sirius would be together again. He really didn’t like going to this kind of events but it was his duty as a teacher to attend so there he was, getting ready for the dreadful party that was to come.

Aneurin was bored, how did his friend manage to convince him to come he did not know. All he knew was that he was there, alone, in a big room covered with shiny things and students laughing and dancing, laughing and dancing… It made his head spin.  
He grabbed a drink (no alcohol was allowed of course). He assumed it to be some kind of berry juice but he couldn’t quite picture what berry it was supposed to be. He took a zip anyway and glanced around the room. Of course he was there too, why wouldn’t he? John was there in a dark green suit, a suit that fitted him way too well. It made his heart ache.  
He stared at the man for a while, eyes following each movement. When John left towards what he assumed to be the washroom, Aneurin quickly finished his drink and followed, leaving the glass behind. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this and that he should stop but he didn’t.  
He saw him right after reaching the room. John was washing his hands, a serious expression on his features. The man lifted his face to look at his reflexion but met Aneurin’s instead. Luckily they were the only ones there. The boy proceeded to close the door, muttering a spell as he did so. They needed privacy.  
John Cromwell didn’t say anything as Aneurin Lupin approached him. He seemed shy and unsure of what he was supposed to be doing.  
“I’m sorry.” Aneurin began. “I shouldn’t had come to your room, it wasn’t right. I know this job is important to you, I truly do and I respect that. As you could probably tell I wasn’t quite myself that night. So, I just… I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry and that, if this is what you want, us living separate lives, then I’ll accept it. I won’t like it but I’ll accept it.”  
John sighed. The boy didn’t know what was going to happen next. He was not expecting what followed.  
The taller man reached his hand towards Aneurin who looked at it, confusion clouding his thoughts. John then, lacking patience, moved to grab the eighteen year old’s hand. The boy waited.  
“I really like you, Aneurin Lupin.”  
Aneurin’s breathing slowed, he didn’t say anything as the other man approached him, caressing his skin as he did so. Their kiss was slow and gentle.  
“Let’s go.” The man whispered, the boy nodded, a big smile displayed on his features.  
They moved through the crowd, Aneurin following John a few steps behind.  
The couple reached their destination. There were only the two of them there. Aneurin placed himself with his back agains’t the bedroom’s door. They had yet to enter.  
“What?” The man laughed.  
“Just looking at ya.” The boy’s smile was wide.  
“Oh yeah?” John breathed, his mouth almost reaching the other one’s.  
“You’re just to good to be true, I can’t take my eyes off of you, You’d be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you soo much…” Aneurin sang softly.  
The older man took a step back looking at the boy with the curled up lips.  
“Where did that come from?”  
“What?”  
“That voice.”  
“It has always been there.”  
“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?” John moved to close the gap between them. 

Remus was about to leave his room when he heard whispers. Everyone was at the party so why would there be people in the corridor at this time?  
He opened the door carefully, wand in place. Experience had taught him never to trust foreign whispers. Then he heard singing, he knew that voice.  
What he saw was something he wasn’t supposed to see. The sight was definitely an uncomfortable one. Student and teacher kissing gently in the dark.  
He removed himself from the door, eyes wide as he did. He knew there was something going on but he never expected to actually see it. It was uncomfortable indeed.

John opened the door, Aneurin following his steps as he entered the room. The boy bit his lip.  
“So… where do we…” the man was interrupted by a hungry kiss. Aneurin’s mind was filled with desire, he wanted the body before him and he wanted it badly. He pressed himself agains’t John, pushing him onto the mattress, he needed to feel every inch of him. The boy’s legs surrounded the man’s hips as he began taking off the other’s jacket and opening his shirt, he then pressed his lips agains’t his chest, exploring every inch of it. John’s breathing was heavy, an erection uncomfortably growing behind the fabric of his trousers.  
“Aneurin…”  
The boy looked down, smirking as he realized what he had caused. He quickly removed the man’s trousers and boxers. He kissed his way down the torso in front of him until he reached his goal. An experimental lick and then he was taking the man’s length into his mouth.  
“Fuck!” John tried to restrain the volume of his voice. He felt as if he was in heaven. A few moments of pleasure and he had to stop Aneurin or else this would be over sooner then it should. He moved to hold the boy’s face, removing him from his task.  
“What’s wrong?” Aneurin asked breathlessly.  
John laughed and kissed the boy, trading positions. The man was now on top of the eighteen year old, removing his clothing. He stopped when he saw the boy’s torso, it was covered with wounds soon to be scars. Aneurin took a second to realize what the man’s gaze was about.  
“Don’t mind them.” he smiled uncomfortably.  
“Aneurin.”  
“Don’t mind them.” he repeated and removed his pants, pulling the man once again towards him. They kissed for a while, the speed slower than before.  
“John.”  
“Uh?”  
“Can I say it now?”  
“Say what, baby?”  
“Please fuck me.”  
John Cromwell swallowed but nodded. Aneurin took off his underwear and turned around. John began preparing him until he was ready and then slid inside. It was not long for pleasure to arrive, with each thrust the boy moaned agains’t the fabric of the sheets, the man’s breathing heavy with his movements.  
“John…” Aneurin moaned his name, the boy was having trouble speaking, the sensations that spread through his body making it hard for him to form words. That was when the older man grabbed the eighteen year old’s hips with strength and pulled them towards his own in a quick motion. Aneurin almost screamed in pleasure as he came, the other was soon to follow.  
John let his body fall to his left, now side by side with the boy who was turned the other way, still with his front agains’t the mattress.  
The man looked at Aneurin as he playfully ran his fingers through the dark hair.  
“Hey.” He was ignored. “Hey, let me see that face.”  
The boy laughed but didn’t move.  
“Come here.” John pulled the other by the waist and turned him around, the boy continued his laughter until he was stopped by a kiss.  
“I love you.” The older man was the first to speak.  
“Love you too.” Aneurin captured John’s lips once more.

Remus didn’t want to imagine what was happening in his colleague’s room. He had left in a hurry towards the ballroom, his mind plagued with unwanted thoughts, he didn’t have the guts to intervene in what was most likely about to happen. What was he to do now? He wished he hadn’t seen what he did.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Bloody hell, Aneurin! Why do you have that grin on your face?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“One day you’re sad the other happy, decide yourself! This mood changes are freaking me out.” Winona groaned in frustration.  
Aneurin laughed at his friend and turned his gaze forward. He saw John in the distance who, when realizing he was being watched directed his eyes towards the boy and smiled. Aneurin smiled back. Their gaze was soon to be broken though. A furious Lupin was approaching John, his steps loud and fast. When reaching the man, a punch was thrown in the direction of the other’s face. John fell down on the floor, his fall becoming the main attraction to those around. Aneurin gasped and stood up from his spot. Remus left shortly after, leaving the man grasping his jaw on the floor.  
“Did your dad just…”  
A startled professor McGonagall ran towards her fallen colleague and helped him up.  
“There’s nothing to see here, students. Please return to your previous activities!” She shouted as she directed the injured man towards the infirmary.  
“Why did he…” Aneurin suddenly became worried, not only due to the events that had happened and the man that was hurt but also due to the reason behind it.

Aneurin desperately wanted to speak to John, he needed to check on him, assuring himself that his father had not indeed broken the man’s jaw.  
He found him in his office, concentrated in some essays he had forced his students to write.  
“John?” The boy called in a soft manner.  
The man looked up from his papers, a sad defeated smile on his lips.  
“I’ve talked to Dumbledore.”  
“You what?”  
“I told him the reasons behind your father’s sudden outburst. He was about to find out anyway.”  
“But that means…”  
“Yes. He gave me a week to gather my things. I was just about to finish reviewing the last pile of workload I had left.”  
“You’re leaving.” The boy stated, he couldn’t believe the words he was hearing.  
“Yes.” The man’s smile dropped.  
“You can’t! I need you! You can’t leave now!” Aneurin began to cry, the sound of his broken sobs filling the room.  
“Aneurin.” John got up from his seat and moved to hold the boy’s cheeks, attempting to find his eyes. “Aneurin, look at me please.”. Aneurin complied. “Listen to me. This is not goodbye. Graduation is in three months. We’ll see each other after. I promise you, ok?” The eighteen year old simply nodded, his eyes swollen. 

_________________________________________________________________________

It had been almost two months since he and John had seen each other last. Aneurin refused to talk to his father, ignoring his desperate attempts to do so.  
The last two weeks had been terrible for the boy. He was sure he had caught something. He wanted to puke all the time, his insides betraying him each day, and many times he actually did. The mornings were the worse.  
“Aneurin, you don’t look so well. In fact, you haven’t looked well for a few days now. I think you should go see madam Pomfrey.” Winona had been insisting for a while now, Aneurin had just been too stubborn to agree with her.  
“I’m ok. It’s just a virus.”  
“You don’t know shit and you’re definitely not ok!” She shouted accusingly.  
“Fuck’n hell, fine! I’ll go! Now can you please stop pestering me?”  
The girl smirked in response.

He didn’t like the infirmary. It’s smell was weird and made his nostrils burn and the bed he was sitting was definitely not the most comfortable surface he had been on.  
Madam Pomfrey was probing him up and down, frustrated sighs accompanying each action as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Suddenly, with a wave of her wand, the woman froze as a soft blue light shined around his stomach. The boy stared at her features trying to decipher Pomfrey’s thoughts. “Why does she look so shocked?” he wondered. She then, he presumed, went to fetch something. The boy waited for a while only to discover she had returned with nothing on her hands and that she had only disappeared to gather her thoughts. Was it that bad?  
“Am I dying?” The boy spoke, breaking the silence.  
The woman didn’t answer his question. He was now scared.  
“What’s wrong?” Aneurin continue, desperation shown in his voice.  
Pomfrey spoke softly, so softly he could not decipher her words.  
“I… what… I didn’t hear. What is it?” No answer again. “What is it?!” He repeated louder.  
“You’re…” He could now hear her.  
“I’m what?” The boy’s hands started to shake.  
“You’re pregnant.” She finalized.  
His eyes grew wide, his heartbeat loud and fast. His father’s words played in his head. “Male werewolves can have children”, “male werewolves can have children”, “male werewolves can have children”. He’s a werewolf. How could he forget that? He’s a werewolf, a werewolf that had unprotected sex with a man.  
Aneurin covered his face in a quick motion. He couldn’t believe his luck. Why do all these terrible things always happen to him?  
“I want it out.” He said, trying to recompose himself.  
“Son…” Madam Pomfrey began.  
“I want it out. I want it out now!” He shouted fiercely, a panic attack ready to burst. “Please… get it out.” The sobs came soon after.  
The woman was definitely uncomfortable in this situation, not only due to the fact that this was the result of a homosexual relationship but also because she knew who the other father was, all the teachers knew about Cromwell’s relationship with the boy and the reasons behind his departure.  
She approached Aneurin, speaking softly. “There is a way we can resolve this, son.”  
He turned his gaze towards Pomfrey and let her continue.  
“I have a potion for this sort of situation. Want me to bring it to you?”  
The boy merely nodded. She then disappeared, returning with a glass in her right hand, the woman gave it to the eighteen year old.  
“I won’t lie to you. It’s not a pleasant taste but it will do the trick.”  
Aneurin looked at the glass, there was a nasty looking green liquid inside. He took a sniff, the smell was even worse than its looks.  
“Go ahead, drink up. It will be over soon enough.”  
He approached the glass to his lips, his eyes closing as he did so but when he was about to take the first zip something suddenly made him stop.  
“I can’t do it!” The object was quickly placed in the bedside table, some of the liquid falling onto the ground with the movement.  
“Son…” Madam Pomfrey spoke softly, not wanting to fright the boy. “I know it doesn’t look pretty but if you just swallow it quickly…”  
“No! It’s not… I can’t!” He hid his face once again. “I can’t kill it, I just can’t.”  
Aneurin Lupin cried that night. 

_________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, dick licker! Where you going?”  
Aneurin continued his walk, Malfoy following.  
“Hey! I’m talking to you, whore lips!”  
The boy stopped suddenly, turning around towards him as he did, the other boy reached him quickly but, as Draco was about to spit more poison in his direction, Aneurin punched him hard, the Slytherin boy falling onto the ground, hands covering his now probably broken nose.  
“What the hell…” Malfoy was not expecting this turn of events, he tried to get up as he continued. “You’re dead, faggot!”  
Aneurin had had enough, he was furious, he needed to explode, he needed to let everything out, he was angry and wanted to shout it to the world. He proceeded to beat Draco Malfoy repeatedly, positioning himself on top of him after the other fell once more towards the stone floor. Draco wasn’t able to defende himself, Aneurin was the only one with the opportunity to hurt.  
“HEY!” Remus Lupin shouted in the distance as he realized what was happening, students were gathering around the two boys as punches and kicks were thrown. Remus ran towards the attraction, pulling kids out of the circle that had formed. He then saw something he wasn’t expecting, his boy kicking the shit out of Draco Malfoy. He had to admit, part of him was proud of his son for finally sticking up for himself but he knew he had to ignore that part, he was a teacher and had to act like one.  
“Break it up!” The older man shouted as he grabbed his son’s arm, pulling him away from the other boy. Aneurin’s eyes were filled with hatred.  
Draco coughed as he got up.  
“Someone take mr Malfoy to the infirmary!” Remus ordered. “And you!” The man shook his son. “You come with me.” He then left with Aneurin.

When they finally reached somewhere secluded, Remus Lupin began.  
“What’s wrong with you?” The man said angrily at the boy who refused to meet his gaze. “Hey! Look at me when I’m talking to you!” He didn’t. “Aneurin!” Remus turned his son’s head forcefully towards him.  
The boy’s cheeks were stained, tears leaving his swollen eyes while he bit his lips as he restrained a sob. The older man didn’t prepare for this.  
“I’m sorry.” Aneurin spoke, his voice tainted by his emotions. “I’m sorry.” he repeated. “I’m sor…” the boy then proceeded to cry.  
Remus Lupin hugged his son, his arms firmly around his shoulders. “It’s ok. You didn’t do anything wrong. Well, you did but I bet Malfoy deserved it anyway.” He tried to add a laugh to that, attempting to ease the situation.  
“It’s not that…” The boy seemed calmer.  
“Then what is it?”  
“Dad…”  
Something was wrong, Remus could sense it, something was very wrong.  
“Yes, Aneurin? You can tell me, son. It’s ok. You can trust your old man.”  
“I’m… I’m…” The boy’s sobs returned.  
“You’re what, son? Tell me. You’re what?”  
“I’m pregnant, dad.”  
Remus felt his heart stop, a cold sensation reaching his features.

_________________________________________________________________________

John Cromwell eyes were fixed on a little piece of paper. It was the one Aneurin had written his address on. The boy’s time at Hogwarts had already finished. John prayed for him to have understood the boy’s handwriting correctly as he stood in front of the brick building. “Second floor, second floor, second floor” the man repeated in his head before pressing the buzzer. He then waited.

“I’m serious!”  
“No, I’m Sirius.”  
Remus Lupin looked at his lover. He was not amused.  
“Oh common, Moony… Now, give us a kiss!” Sirius Black approached the man, his hands reaching to grab the other’s cheeks. They were filled with flour.  
“Dammit, Sirius! Now I’m all… uh… snowy.”  
Sirius smiled widely and gave Remus a quick peck on the lips, groping his ass as he did so.  
“Bloody hell!” The man jumped with the unexpected touch.  
“You love it.”  
Remus cheeks turned bright red.  
“See?” Sirius approached the other again, his hands once again on Remus’ cheeks. This kiss was longer, their lips playing with one another, an almost imperceptible smile on each of their faces.  
“Ah!” A cry of pain was heard, loud enough to make the both separate in an instant.  
The intruder was non other than Aneurin Lupin, who had clumsily hit his foot agains’t the leg of a chair while on an attempt of being unnoticed.  
“Uh… sorry. I was just going to get a glass of water.”  
Remus seemed uncomfortable. “Yes, sure thing, son. Water is good for you, you know.”  
“Yeah, I know…”  
The boy scratched his neck and moved towards the glasses. As he picked the wanted object though, he was interrupted. The doorbell rang.  
Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. “Expecting any visitors today, Moony?”  
“Not that I’m aware of. Can you see who that is, son?”  
“Sure thing, dad.”  
Aneurin moved towards the door and clicked on the tiny button that stood by its side.  
“Hello, who is it?”  
“Uh…” Was the only thing the boy heard but it was enough.  
“I’ll be right back!” The eighteen year old shouted towards the kitchen.  
“What… where are you… Hey! Aneurin!” Remus shouted in vain, the boy was already out the door.

Aneurin ran down the stairs, his heart leaping agains’t his chest. As he opened the front door, a very nervous John Cromwell looked back at him.  
“Aneurin, I…” John was interrupted. The boy had jumped towards him, hungrily kissing the other’s lips.  
The man laughed as he pulled Aneurin closer, his hands on his waist.  
They both separated in need of breath.  
“Hi.” The eighteen year old smiled.  
“Hi.”  
“I really missed you.” The boy continued.  
“Me too.” John answered.  
“A lot.”  
“Me too.” He repeated.  
“Can we kiss again?”  
“Yes.”

Remus looked at Sirius. They were both confused.  
“What happened?”  
“I have no idea.”  
It wasn’t long for steps to be heard once more. This time four feet and not two making the noise.  
“Dad?” The boy called.  
“Yes?” Remus seemed suspicious.  
“Please stay calm.”  
“Why?” Now even more suspicious.  
“Uh…”  
Aneurin appeared again, this time not alone.  
Remus Lupin’s expression was unreadable, the scariest of them all.  
“Remus, don’t do anything you might regret.” Sirius warned.  
John didn’t move, Aneurin holding his hand.  
“Hello, John. It’s nice to have you in our home. Please, make yourself comfortable.” There was quiet anger in the man’s voice.  
“Remus…” Sirius warned once more.  
“Maybe I should just go.” John took a step back but the boy pulled him back by the hand.  
“You’re staying.” Aneurin was sure about it. “Dad, please. He has every right to be here.”  
“Why? Now fucking students gives a person rights?”  
“Dad!” The eighteen year old was startled by the foul language leaving his father’s lips.  
“Did you tell him or should I?” Remus continued, the same tone in his voice.  
“Tell me what?” John was as confused as he was nervous.  
“Dad… don’t.”  
“But he should know, right? He is the on…”  
“Remus!” Sirius shouted, waking up the man from his transe.  
“I’m going to my room.” With that Remus left.  
“Moony, don’t be like that. Moony!” Sirius went after him.  
Only Aneurin and John were left in that kitchen.  
“What was he talking about?” John asked.  
Aneurin bit his lip, a obvious sign he was hiding something.  
“Aneurin, what was he talking about?” He repeated.  
“Well…” The boy began. “You might have, I mean, we might have… no, that’s not right… uh…”  
“Spill it!”  
“I’m pregnant!”  
“What?”  
“I’m pregnant. Five months now. See?” Aneurin lifted up his shirt to reveal what definitely appeared to be a baby bump.  
“You’re pregnant.” John could not believe what he was hearing.  
“Yes.”  
“You have a baby in you belly.” He still could not believe it.  
“Yes.”  
“But how…”  
“Werewolf. Remember?”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. We didn’t thought about that.”  
“No, we didn’t.” John’s vision became cloudy.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Fine.” He didn’t feel so well.  
“You don’t seem fine.”  
“Well, I…” He then proceeded to faint.

John woke up not long after. He felt his head light. He looked around the room to find a very concerned Aneurin Lupin gazing at him.  
“You ok?” The boy spoke softly.  
“Uh… What… What happened?”  
“You fainted.”  
“Why?” The man was confused but then remembered. “Oh.”  
“Is it that awful?” The eighteen year old spoke anxiously.  
“No, it’s just… I wasn’t expecting that.”  
“I guess you weren’t.”  
“Is it a boy or a girl?”  
“A girl.” Aneurin kept his voice low.  
“Oh.” Memories of the four year old he had known so well appeared in his mind.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.”  
“But I know it’s hard for you. After what happened…”  
“It’s ok.”  
“Is it really?” The boy looked worried.  
The man sighed and hugged the body in front of him, kissing Aneurin’s forehead as he did.  
“I love you.” John whispered in his ear.  
“Love you too.”

_________________________________________________________________________

Another month went by and Remus Lupin was getting used to the idea and to John’s presence, it took a while but he was finally getting there.  
Sirius and Remus were laying on their bed, Sirius with his arms around the other man. It was night time.  
“I guess I should accept it.” Remus broke the silence.  
“When you think about it, he’s not that bad.” Sirius continued.  
“I don’t know what I should have done differently. I never thought this could happen.” The man’s voice was soft.  
“There was no way of knowing…”  
“I’m glad you’re back, Sirius.” Remus changed the subject. “I really missed you, you know. We have never talked about this. But all those years…” The man buried his head on the other’s neck.  
“Yeah…” Sirius wasn’t sure what to say but then continued. “Do you remember when we used to sneak out the dorm at night? Quietly so James and Peter wouldn’t hear us?”  
Remus flinched at Peter’s name but relaxed once more. “They were so shocked when they finally caught us.” The man stated.  
Sirius laughed as he remembered James’ expression. “Yeah…” He kissed Remus’ forehead who took the chance to change positions, placing himself on top of the other man.  
“Somebody’s eager.” The pale man said, smiling widely.  
“Shut up.” The werewolf took off his pijama top and kissed the other on the lips, slowly but passionately. Sirius then grabbed the man’s waist and flipped their bodies so he was now on top.  
“You’re so fuck’n sexy, Remus Lupin.”  
Remus laughed at that as he pulled the man down for another kiss. They were soon interrupted.  
“What was that?” Sirius asked, hearing someone in another room.  
“It’s probably just Aneurin. Bloody hell, I thought he was already asleep.”  
Sirius ignored the other man and got up, quickly fetching his wand.  
“Sirius, what the hell… What are you doing?” Remus whispered harshly.  
“Shh!”  
The man was slowly walking towards the door when a shout was heard. “DAD!” Followed by a scream of pain.  
“Aneurin!” Remus flew off the bed, grabbing his wand too in a quick motion. Sirius had already let. He ran towards his son’s room to find Bellatrix Lestrange looming over the young man who laid frozen on the floor. Before Remus could react he was projected out of the room. Sirius too had been attacked, squirming on the floor, his chest burning as it never did before.  
“Hello, dear cousin. Fancy seeing you here.”  
“You bitch!” Sirius managed to speak.  
“Now now. No need for insults. I was just in the neighborhood and I thought “Why not visit my dear Sirius? I think he would like that, wouldn’t he?”” She laughed at her own words.  
“What did you do?”  
“What this?” She pointed at Aneurin’s body. “Just a little something to remember me by. Now, I should go. The master is waiting. He will be coming for you next.” She continued to laugh.  
Remus managed to get up from the nasty fall, his head throbbing. He was quick to react, with his wand once again in his hand he shouted a spell towards the woman but was too late, she was already gone.  
“No.” Sirius got up weakly, walking towards the fallen body. The other man ran, reaching it before the other could.  
Aneurin’s eyes were white, shinning lifelessly in the moonlight.  
“No no no no no no no” Remus repeated desperately as he hold his son’s body in his arms.  
“Moony…” Sirius said, his voice low. Tears were falling down his cheeks.  
Remus Lupin’s sobs filled the silent room, he rocked Aneurin agains’t his chest. The boy was dead.

_________________________________________________________________________

The funeral was held not long after. Remus Lupin could never had imagined this would happen, to bury his own son. There was no strength left in him.  
Sirius had his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, attempting to comfort not only the other but himself as well.  
John was there too. His eyes were fixed on the coffin, his mind blank. During his lifetime he had lost the most important people in his life, the sadness that went through him overwhelmed his senses.  
There was a war on and they would win it. No matter what it took.


End file.
